Siege Warfare (Pact)
|dlc = Base }} Siege Warfare is a quest available to be initiated from Adalmor once the quest "Welcome to Cyrodiil" is completed. It details the siege mechanics of the game's Cyrodiil campaigns. Background I've reached the siege range. Adalmor advised me to try each weapon. I should also talk to Looks-Forward and Lirtis to learn more about the weapons. Quick Walkthrough #Hit the Target Dummy: #*Hit Target Dummy with Catapult #*Hit Target Dummy with Ballista #*Hit Target Dummy with Trebuchet #*''Optional Steps: Talk to Walks-Forward and Lirtis.'' #Talk to Adalmor #Use Practice Repair Kit on Siege Weapon #*''HINT: Talk to Adalmor If Practice Repair Kit Is Lost'' #Talk to Galsi Mavani Walkthrough The prerequisites for this quest are to complete "Welcome to Cyrodiil," available to a character exclusively after obtaining a tenth level. The quest giver is Adalmor, located south of the Northern Morrowind Gate entrance, at a siege range. "Yes? What is it?" :I want to learn about siege weapons. "Nothing better than causing massive damage on the battlefield, is there? If you want to know more about rams and oil, talk to Lirtis. For trebuchets, catapults, and ballistae, speak with Walks-Forward." ::Can I fire the weapons? "You'd better; that's what they're here for. Spend a few minutes using each weapon. Hit the practice dummies with them. Talk to Walks-Forward and Lirtis if you want more information. See me when you're done." :::I will. The next objective would be to use the siege engines, trebuchet, ballista, and catapult, at the siege range on the dummies. Optionally, the player may talk to Walks-Forward and Lirtis Githalvel about the mechanisms of each of the siege engines and their relation to Cyrodiil campaigns. ;Walks-Forward "Your skill with siege weapons will make a difference in many battles. Learn to use them here." :Tell me about them, please. "Trebuchets, catapults, and ballistae are dragons of the battlefield, causing massive damage to walls and enemies. I sense the target dummies mocking you. Choose a weapon and punish them." ::What are the various weapons? "Each type of siege weapon―trebuchet, ballista, and catapult―has unique abilities and uses." :::Tell me about trebuchets. "Trebuchets fling their missiles against keep walls, dealing great damage. There are three types―firepots launching burning oil, stones smash both walls and soldiers, and iceballs cause damage and ensnare enemies in ice." :::What about ballistae? "Ballistae are dear to my heart. They fire fast and true, destroying enemy siege engines, including rams. Standard ballista bolts smash their targets, firebolts cause extensive burn damage, and lightning bolts shock and ensnare their victims." :::How do catapults work? "Catapults are wonderful weapons against enemy troops. Meatbag catapults spread disease, oil imparts fire damage, and scatter-shot causes impact damage. I envy the death you will inflict among our foes with these weapons!" ::Do these weapons all have the same range? "Indeed not. Fire them to see. The trebuchet and ballista fire the farthest, while the catapult has a shorter range. Chagrin will visit those who forget this on the battlefield!" ;Lirtis Githalvel "If you remember that gates are a keep's weak points, you know what tool to use to break in." :Tell me about rams. "A ram will crack a keep open like a warhammer on a mudcrab. Deploy a ram, get enough soldiers on it to push it up to the keep's main door, then stay with it until the door falls in." ::What about flaming oil? "There's a vat on top of the platform. Use it as you would any other siege weapon. Don't pour it on me or this useless ram." ::Is there a ram here I can use? "No. Some fool recruit broke our only ram, spoiling the fun for everyone. You can buy your own from siege merchants at gates and keeps. Once you get out on the battlefield, you'll get plenty of chances to use rams." After practice on the dummies is finished, the next objective would be to speak with Adalmor. "Done already?" :I've practiced as much as I need to. "I hope so, for everyone's sake. If you want a siege weapon of your own, you can buy them from siege merchants at our gates and keeps." ::Anything else I should know? "You need to know how to repair walls, doors, and siege engines. Our enemies will batter at our keeps while we bash theirs. Siege weapons can be damaged too. All this can be repaired." :::How do I repair? "Killing the attackers is a good start. Then repair kits can fix some of the damage. Here's a practice repair kit for a siege weapon. Use it on a trebuchet, catapult, or ballista. When you're done, Galsi wants to talk to you." ::::I'll repair a siege engine then talk to Galsi. Adalmor may be questioned again. "Go on―repair one of those siege weapons." : "Be careful with these. We don't have an unlimited supply!" :I'd like to learn about siege weapons. "You can buy them from siege merchants at our gates and keeps. They can tell you the best ways to place siege engines on the battlefield. I know how to repair siege weapons, but Looks-Forward and Lirtis can tell you much more." ::How do I repair? ::'How do I repair?' To repair a siege weapon using the practice repair kit, one would have to slot it on the quickslots tab of their inventory, then use it from the quickslot in an interactable distance. After repairing the siege weapon, one should speak with Galsi Mavani to conclude the quest. ''"You are always welcome here, warrior." :Do you need anything? "Your time here is done; others need to speak to you." Reward *73–302 Journal ru:Осадное ремесло (Пакт) Category:Online: Ebonheart Pact Quests Category:Online: Cyrodiil Quests